I can't live without you
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Kim Jongwoon... Seorang Namja yang ahli dalam menyanyi.. Namun bukan berarti dirinya bisa mengurus kedua putranya seahli Kim Ryeowook... Aigo... Drabble singkat kehidupan Jongwoon dengan kedua putra tercintanya...


**I Can't Live Without You **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Jongwook (OC), and Kim Ryeowoon (OC)**

.

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

Drabble

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

"MOMMY!" jeritan bocah 4 tahun itu dari dalam kamarnya membuat seorang namja tampan dengan wajah kusut tergopoh – gopoh menaiki tangga dengan botol susu di tangan kanannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain menggendong bayi laki – laki berusia 2 tahun –yang juga sedang menangis.

"Ada apa, Jongie?" namja tampan yang hanya memakai kaus putih polos bergambar kura – kura dan celana boxer hitam itu menghampiri sang buah hati dengan panik. Sedangkan bocah 'foto copy-an' dirinya itu malah menangis keras dan memancing sang dongsaeng untuk menangis lebih keras.

"Astaga!" namja tampan itu menepuk dahinya. Demi seluruh spesies kura – kura di dunia ini, Kim Jongwoon seorang namja tampan yang memiliki suara terseksi di dunia ini benar – benar frustasi menghadapi kedua putranya.

"Jongie~ jangan menangis. Lihatlah dongsaeng-mu ikutan menangis," tegur Jongwoon dengan wajah memelas. Perhatikan wajahmu sekarang Kim Jongwoon. Aku yakin penggemarmu dari seluruh belahan dunia akan menertawai wajah memelasmu itu.

Jongwoon memang menyayangi kedua putranya, tapi bukan berarti Jongwoon pandai mengurus kedua buah hatinya. Menyanyi memang keahliannya, tapi bukan berarti Jongwoon ahli membuat kedua buah hatinya berhenti menangis. Masa iya sih Jongwoon bernyanyi di hadapan kedua buah hatinya? Yang ada mereka malah semakin menangis keras mendengar suara mendayu – dayu nan suram miliknya.

"Kim Jongwook… Kim Ryeowoon… Bisakah kalian diam sebentar dan mendengarkan Daddy?" pinta Jongwoon setengah menangis. Jongie terdiam sejenak mendengar permohonan Jongwoon lalu kembali menangis.

Cukup! Ingin rasanya Jongwoon membenturkan kepala besarnya ini ke tembok. Ada apa dengan kedua buah hatinya? Baru satu hari di tinggal sang Mommy, mereka sudah berantakan seperti ini. Dan lagi, Kim Ryeowook –sang Mommy sama sekali tidak memberitahunya jika kedua putra mereka sangat cengeng seperti ini. Setahunya mereka dua bocah yang sangat ceria dan aktif.

Apa mereka sakit? Atau lapar?

Jongwoon meletakkan botol susu yang sedari tadi di pegangnya dan meraba kening Jongie serta Woonnie. Tidak panas. Ah, berarti mereka sehat – sehat saja. Lalu kenapa mereka masih saja menangis seperti ini?

"Jongie~" panggil Jongwoon dengan suara lembut. "Jongie lapar?" tanya Jongwoon sambil menatap wajah putranya yang memerah karena menangis terlalu keras. Jongie menggeleng.

"Jongie haus?"

Jongie kembali menggeleng. 'LALU APA?' ingin rasanya Jongwoon berteriak namun urung di lakukannya. Bisa – bisa Ryeowook akan menghajarnya dan menolak memberikan 'kebutuhan' dunianya selama setahun penuh.

"Jadi, Jongie mau apa? Katakan pada Daddy. Daddy akan mengabulkan permintaan Jongie~"

Jongie menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap wajah sang Daddy yang tengah berusaha keras untuk tetap tersenyum manis padanya. Jongie menghapus air mata di wajahnya dengan jari – jarinya yang mungil.

"Jongie mau bertemu Mommy!"

DUAARRRR!

Hening seketika. Hanya isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Woonnie-lah yang terdengar. Jadi, Jongie menangis sekeras itu hanya karena ingin bertemu dengan Ryeowook?

"Tapi Mommy sedang sibuk sekarang, Jongie~ Mommy sedang bekerja bersama Kyuhyun Ahjussi, Siwon Ahjussi, Sungmin Ahjussi, Donghae Ahjussi, Eunhyuk Ahjussi, Henry Ahjussi dan Zhoumi Ahjussi. Lagipula malam ini Daddy akan mengisi acara di radio bersama Leeteuk Ahjussi."

Jongie bersiap untuk menangis kembali dan membuat Jongwoon semakin panik. Ayolah Jongwoon, bukan seperti itu caranya memberitahu putramu. Ayo Jongwoon, gunakan otak cerdasmu yang tersembunyi di balik kepala besarmu itu!

"Y-Yak! Jangan menangis lagi Jongie~"

"Mommy…..," lirih Jongie.

"Ah!" satu buah lampu menyala di atas kepala Jongwoon. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan Kkoming? Atau kalian mau makan es krim? Pizza? Semuanya akan Daddy kabulkan!" ucapan Jongwoon membuat Jongie dan Woonnie membatalkan niat –mari – menangis – dengan – keras – dan – membuat – Daddy – panik.

.

"ASTAGA!" pekik Ryeowook saat melihat keadaan rumahnya saat ini. Demi seluruh koleksi boneka Jerapah miliknya, rumah yang sudah susah payah dirawatnya sepenuh hati, jiwa dan raga jadi berantakan dengan bercak – bercak es krim di lantai. Belum lagi bungkus snack dan karton Pizza yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai.

Ryeowook meletakkan tas ransel hitamnya di sofa biru tua yang terletak di ruang tamu dan berjalan masuk dengan perasaan kesal. Bagaimana bisa Jongwoon membiarkan sampah – sampah itu berserakan di lantai.

"Daddy… Lebih cepaaaat!" seruan ceria Jongie mampir ke telinga Ryeowook dan semakin membuat Ryeowook penasaran dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Daddy! Jangan belhenti!" kali ini Woonnie yang berseru senang.

Ah, baiklah. Kim Jongwoon kau termaafkan!

Ryeowook menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum senang saat melihat kedua putranya yang memiliki paras sang Daddy tengah tertawa senang di atas punggung Jongwoon. Main kuda – kudaan, eoh?

"Yak! Daddy lelah…" seru Jongwoon dengan ekspresi wajah memelas.

"Jongie~ Woonnie~" panggil Ryeowook lembut. Sontak saja panggilan lembut dari sang Mommy membuat duo 'Jongwoon' itu berpaling dan serentak meloncat dari punggung Jongwoon.

"MOMMY!" pekik Jongie dan Wonnie bersamaan. Mereka memeluk kaki Ryeowook dengan erat. Jongwoon menghembuskan nafas panjang saat sang istri datang dan menyelamatkannya dari putra mereka.

"Mommy, jangan pernah pergi lagi meninggalkan Jongie~"

"Mommy Woonnie kangen.."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Tangan kurusnya merengkuh tubuh malaikat kecilnya. "Aigo… Baru saja Mommy tinggal sehari kalian sudah sekacau ini…"

"Yeah, kami kacau tanpamu baby…" Jongwoon bangkit dan menghampiri orang – orang terkasihnya. "Aku tidak tahu jika mengurus mereka akan selelah ini. Jadi, terima kasih sudah menjadi Mommy yang hebat buat Jongie dan woonnie~"

"Yeah, sekarang kau tahu kan betapa aku berusaha keras mengurus mereka, terutama mengurusmu," Ryeowook mencubit pipi Jongwoon.

"Jadi… Kim Ryeosung atau Kim Sungwook?"

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Jongwoon. Kim Ryeosung? Kim Sungwook? Siapa mereka? Jangan bilang Jongwoon akan mengadopsi kura – kura lagi?

"Daddy… Siapa itu?" tanya Jongie penasaran.

"Calon dongsaeng kalian…"

Ryeowook mebulatkan matanya sedangkan Jongie dan Woonnie memekik kesenangan. "Yeaaayyy… Dongsaeng baru…."

"A-Apa?" Ryeowook terbata. Jongwoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ryeowook.

"Iya dongsaeng baru.. Daddy dan Mommy akan memesannya malam ini."

"ASTAGA! Dasar mesuuuum!"

**FIN**

Yosh!

Drabble gaje ini tercipta akibat kegalauan hati author yang baru saja patah hati. Hiks….

Gak banyak cuap – cuap lagi…

Happy reading

.

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW…..


End file.
